After school affairs
by TheKouSisters
Summary: Las integrantes del grupo más conocido en la universidad tienen un secreto, trabajan como bailarinas en un local nocturno...¿Qué ocurre cuando sus profesores acuden a ese local? Todo comienza cuando suena la campana. ¿Podrán ser felices o algo se interpondrá entre ellos? —I need Oc's—
1. Chapter 1

_Yo creo que van a tener que atarme o algo para que deje de escribir xD yo dejo esto por aquí, los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _¿Sabéis? La vida no es de color rosa como muchas personas ingenuas creen, o por lo menos la mía no, perdí a mi madre cuando tenía quince años y al año siguiente me independicé porque mi padre era un borracho que se fundía el dinero en putas, así que ahí estaba yo, una chiquilla de dieciséis años trabajando en una cafetería para ganar lo suficiente para vivir._

 _Cuando cumplí los dieciocho mis gastos aumentaron, necesitaba más dinero para poder pagarlos así que dejé mi trabajo en la cafetería para empezar a trabajar por la noche como una de las bailarinas de un local nocturno, jamás pensé que él llegaría a parar en un lugar como ese…_

Lysandro dejó el libro en su mesa y pasó la mirada por toda la clase, la campana no tardó en sonar y los alumnos salieron corriendo como si tuvieran un cohete en el trasero, solo una persona se había quedado atrás recogiendo sus cosas.

— Buena clase profesor.— La joven habló mientras terminaba de meter en su bolso el cuaderno, los dos libros de la asignatura y el estuche que había estado utilizando durante las tres intensas horas de clase.

— Gracias Clío.— El albino analizó (descaradamente) cada parte de la joven, empezando por sus largas piernas que estaban descubiertas gracias a la falda negra que llevaba, una cintura que le pedía a gritos que la rodeara con una mano, sus mejillas se fueron sonrojando a la par que sus ojos se situaban en sus pechos y de ahí a su rostro, Clío era una joven hermosa y él tenía que admitirlo, su tez nívea hacia resaltar esos orbes verde grisáceos que poseía, aquel día llevaba su cabello color ciruela recogido en dos moños y su flequillo recto quedaba a pocos centímetros de sus pestañas negras, demonios, ¿por qué tenía que ser su alumna?

— ¿Profesor?— Clío se había acercado hasta quedar a pocos metros cerca de él.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó Lysandro volviendo a la realidad.

— Le decía que…que tenga una buena tarde.— Con una leve sonrisa caminó hasta la puerta y su figura se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta desaparecer, Lysandro se sentó en la silla y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

— Estoy jodido.— Susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban y dejaba volar su imaginación, ahí estaba otra vez ella a su lado, sabía a la perfección que bajo aquella sabana blanca se podía encontrar el cuerpo desnudo de su alumna y su mano se fue acercando poco a poco…

— ¡Lysandro!— Armin le dió un golpe a la mesa con su mano, logrando despertar al albino de su hermoso sueño.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— El ceño del de ojos bicolor se frunció levemente mientras miraba a su compañero.

— Porque llevo diez minutos aquí esperando a que despiertes de tu sueño erotico y me estaba empezando a cansar.— Respondió el moreno mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Debía darse prisa, llegar a casa y hacer los deberes, repasar y comer algo para después salir corriendo al trabajo, Clío pensaba en cómo cambió todo desde aquel accidente mientras veía a las personas pasar desde la ventana del autobús.

Tiempo atrás había sido una niña sin preocupaciones, feliz, pero cuando pasó aquello todo se fue al carajo, el poco dinero que su madre le había dejado lo cogió su padre para gastarlo en putas y llegó un momento en el que ella no lo pudo soportar más.

— Bueno, vamos a dejarlo todo preparado.— Susurró abriendo la puerta de su piso, era pequeño, perfecto para una sola persona y se lo podía permitir, dejó su bolso en la mesa del salón y se fue directa a su cuarto para dejar lista la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente, al trabajar en un bar nocturno llegaba tarde a casa y con ganas de dormir, así se ahorraba tiempo. Todo lo demás fue la misma rutina de siempre, hacer las tareas y empezar los trabajos que debía entregar, la comida y la cena de aquel día y empacar en su mochila la ropa que se pondría en el trabajo, eran las ocho y ella debía irse, el local quedaba a una hora y media en autobús y no podía llegar tarde.

— ¡Hola Clío!— Rosalya corrió a abrazar a la chica mientras sonreía.

— Buenas noches Rosa.— Respondió mientras correspondía al abrazo, la albina se encargaba siempre de la barra y la caja registradora, los clientes jamás se la iban a encontrar bailando.

— ¿Preparada para esta noche?— Preguntó la de orbes dorados mientras la acompañaba a la habitación donde se cambiaban.

— Como siempre.— Contestó con un guiño para acto seguido quitarse la ropa.

— Cariño tienes el cuerpo de una modelo, algún día te convenceré para que desfiles con alguna de mis creaciones.— Rosa simuló que le echaba fotos con las manos.

— Deja de decir tonterías anda, el local está empezando a llenarse, será mejor que vayas antes de que el jefe venga y no pienso dejar que me vea desnuda.— Las mejillas de Clío se inflaron levemente a la par que terminaba de ponerse el vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo.

— Ya voy ya voy.— La albina se despidió con la mano y dejó a Clío preparándose, estaba ya en su puesto cuando se encontró con Lysandro.

— ¿Rosa?— El albino la miró perplejo al encontrarse a su cuñada allí.

— ¿Lys? ¿qué haces tú aquí?— Preguntó confusa.

— Oh, bueno, un amigo me dijo que aquí podía distraerme y…lo necesito.— Susurró sonrojado desviando la mirada.

— Aquí no puedes tocar a las chicas pero si puedes deleitarte con sus bailes, hay una que te va a encantar, Plum es la mejor del local.— Solían llamar a las chicas por los motes que ellas mismas elegían.

Había terminado de arreglarse, su cabello caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y llevaba unas lentillas rojas, ninguno de los clientes sabía que sus ojos eran verdes grisáceos, Clío abrió lentamente la puerta para salir pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que su profesor estaba ahí, hablando con Rosalya.

— Mierda.— Susurró mientras deseaba la muerte en ese instante, por un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la de él y dio gracias a Adolf Gaston Eugen y a Otto Wichterle por haber inventado las lentes de contacto.

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación logrando darle en toda la cara a Clío, la joven se levantó corriendo y no tardó en arreglarse, llegaba tarde y todo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

— Joder.— Susurró mientras corría hasta la parada del autobús, cuando subió buscó con la mirada alguna cara conocida y su rostro se iluminó al encontrarla.

— Buenos días Clío.— Saludó cordialmente Amara, se trataba de una hermosa mujer que a pesar de tener veinte años medía metro sesenta y siete, de tez clara y cabello rizado hasta su trasero de un curioso color rubio fresa, sus orbes color ámbar miraban a Clío con cariño.

— Buenos días…sí.— Con pesadez se sentó a su lado mientras soltaba un suspiro. — ¿Pasó algo ayer?— Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, trabajaban en el mismo local pero esa noche no había podido ir, Clío se ofreció a cubrir su lugar.

— Apareció Lysandro y por desgracia me tocó bailar para él…— Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar como el albino la desnudaba con la mirada.

— ¿El profesor que te gusta?— Tras esa pregunta las manos de Clío le taparon la boca.

— ¡Cállate!— Gritó la ojiverde.

— Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles…— Cantó Amara antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

— ¿Estuvo el señor Ainsworth allí? Ojalá vaya también el profesor de Física…— Las dos chicas se giraron para mirar a la dueña de aquella voz, ahí detrás de ellas se encontraba Orfeo, una de las chicas más hermosas de toda la universidad, de la misma estatura que Amara y poseedora de una larga cabellera azul marino que llevaba aquel día recogía en una coleta alta, ojos almendrados y de un tono dorado como el oro viejo.

— Orfeo por favor.— Clío chasqueó la lengua imaginándose al profesor de Física en el club, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¡Está bien bueno! Debes admitirlo.— Orfeo se abrazó a sí misma haciendo resaltar sus pechos aún más, llevaba una camiseta con escote.

— Para ti todos están buenos.— Susurró Amara guardando su teléfono en el bolso.

— Eso no te lo niego.— Respondió con sinceridad.

Las tres chicas bajaron del autobús y se adentraron en las instalaciones, la universidad Amoris era conocida porque no dejaban entrar a cualquiera, las personas que se encontraban hablando se callaron al verlas entrar, los hombres sentían como se endurecía el asunto que tenían entre sus piernas y las mujeres hacían gestos vulgares a sus espaldas. El grupo formado por Clío y sus amigas era bastante conocido ya que irradiaban sensualidad, atrayendo a todos los hombres y el odio de las mujeres.

— A ver zorras, tenéis hasta la hora del descanso para presentar vuestra carta de renuncia.— Ámber y su grupo se había encargado de cortarles el paso.

— ¿Nos hablas a nosotras o a tus amigas?— Preguntó Clío llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

— Deja de hacerte la graciosa, nos referimos a ti a tu grupo.— Respondió Charlotte apretando los puños.

— No tenemos tiempo para tus gilipolleces así que te lo diré muy claro, quítate o te quitaré yo a la fuerza y no, no tengo miedo de tocarte, me importa una mierda así de grande quién cojones sea tu hermano, tu madre o tu padre, si nos vuelves a molestar, incluso si alguna de mis amigas me dice que has hecho algo, te vas a arrepentir ¿te ha quedado claro?— Si había algo en lo que Amara destacaba era su faceta seria, cuando alguien le tocaba los cojones ella no lo permitía, le daba igual si era alguien importante porque ella no iba a dejarse pisotear.

— Pero que ovarios más grandes tienes joder.— Dijo Orfeo con orgullo mientras pasaban al lado de la rubia y sus amigas, llegaron al aula pero no entraron al escuchar las voces de sus profesores.

— ¿Entonces estuvo bien?— Preguntó Castiel.

— Lo único que digo es que…la bailarina que me tocó fue muy sensual, creo que esta noche volveré y le hablaré.— Dijo el albino decidido.

— Esta noche vamos todos, que Castiel tiene que quitarse de la cabeza a su ex novia.— Comentó Armin pasando su brazo por el hombro del pelirrojo.

— Mierda.— Susurró Clío.

— Dios me ha escuchado.— Orfeo alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, Castiel Leunam era el profesor de Física y a sus ojos estaba bastante bueno, cuando había escuchado que su "novia" lo había engañado se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de decirle "cariño puedes desahogarte conmigo, en mis pechos, donde tú quieras" y esa noche pensaba hacerlo.

— Será mejor que nos preparemos.— Amara respiró hondo y entró en el aula con calma, iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

 _Otra historia sí, matenme. XD disculpen las faltas de ortografía y si desean participar les pido por favor que sea por PM~_

 _Ficha:_

_Nombre:_

_Apellido:_

 _Edad: (18-20)_

_Apodo:_

 _Descripción Física: (Lo más detallada posible y si cambia algo cuando están en el club.)_

 _Descripción Psicológica:_

 _Historia: (Infancia, relación con los padres, el motivo que las llevó a bailar en un local nocturno.)_

 _Chico: (Nathaniel, Kentin y Alexy)_

 _Reacción al verlos en el local por primera vez:_

_Gustos:_

_Disgustos:_

 _Extra: (Cualquier cosa que deseen añadir)_

 _Que tengan una buena tarde y ¡feliz año nuevo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Yaaaa estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad no pensé que la historia llegaría a gustar tanto ;^; quiero agradecer también a todas las personas que participaron, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo._

 _Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _La tensión se sentía en el ambiente y las chicas presentes en aquella biblioteca lo sabían a la perfección._

— ¿Esta noche?— Preguntó Valerie mientras sus orbes celestes se abrían como platos.

— Por desgracia, sí.— Respondió Amara dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica, Valerie era el prototipo de mujer perfecta, alta, esbelta y con un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, lo único que adornaba su blanca piel era aquel lunar situado bajo su ojo derecho y como siempre llevaba su cabello azabache recogido en una trenza y su flequillo desfilado hacia el lado izquierdo. — Pero ¿por qué?— Volvió a cuestionar, conocía a sus amigas y era consciente de que intentaban ocultar algo.

— Porque ayer el señor Ainsworth visitó el local y se quedó tan embobado con nuestra querida Plum que se lo comentó a sus compañeros.— Esta vez fue Orfeo la que se apresuró en contestar, las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas más alejadas y aún así varios chicos se acercaban lentamente para mirarlas descaradamente.

— ¡Que no me llames así aquí!— Clío soltó un pequeño grito al escuchar que su querida amiga la llamaba por aquel nombre.

— Ejem, señoritas.— Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la ojiverde al escuchar aquella voz, la bibliotecaria era una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color.

— Lo sentimos Agatha.— Amara se disculpó en el nombre de todas para acto seguido ver como Agatha colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Clío.

— Liz, él ha vuelto a llamar y no se dará por vencido hasta dar contigo, yo no le he dicho nada pero por favor…ten cuidado.— Y dicho esto acarició su cabeza con dulzura y caminó hasta su mesa de trabajo. Solo sus amigas lo sabían, Agatha era su tía, por desgracia se encontraba de viaje cuando su madre sufrió aquel accidente y cuando pudo volver Clío se había convertido en toda una mujer, desde aquel día siempre contó con todo su apoyo.

— ¿Habla de tu…— La pregunta se quedó en el aire, la última palabra no salió de los labios de Valerie al ver la cara de odio de Clío.

— Voy a enviarles un mensaje a Anyeline y a Raffaella, nos veremos todas en la sala del local.— Clío guardó sus cosas en el bolso dejando fuera su móvil, se levantó haciendo un gesto con la mano y caminó hacia la salida mientras escribía aquel mensaje.

— ¿Otra vez he metido la pata?— Valerie se sintió culpable, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a una de sus amigas.

— No te preocupes, siempre se pone así cuando se toca ese tema.— Dijo Orfeo alzando ambos hombros.

— No hiciste nada malo, sabes que es demasiado arisca si se trata de su padre.— Amara acarició el brazo de Valerie.

— Es un tema difícil, después de todo Angelo no fue un buen padre.— Susurró Agatha algo preocupada.

— ¿Cómo es que te mueves sin que nadie te vea? ¿Eres una ninja o algo?— Preguntó Orfeo arqueando una ceja.

— Eh, no, soy una espía.— Bromeó Agatha.

— Volviendo al tema de Clío, no tuvo una buena infancia entonces ¿no?— Preguntó Valerie haciéndose a un lado para que Agatha pudiera sentarse.

— La tuvo porque mi hermana se aseguró de ello, Monique era ese tipo de super madres que trabajaban duro por la mañana y al llegar a casa en lugar de descansar hacía galletas para su querida hija.— Respondió la de cabello rosado recordando a su difunta hermana.

— Que suerte.— Susurró Valerie, la única figura materna que ella tenía era Clarissa, su abuela.

— No todo era de color rosa, Angelo solía llegar tarde y borracho con ganas de pelear, le gritaba a mi hermana y Clío más de una vez fue testigo de ello, por eso cuando Monique murió y él se gastó todo el dinero que le había dejado a su hija ella decidió irse.— Agatha se había disculpado más de una vez con su sobrina por no haber estado con ella.

— Y ahora ha vuelto y quiere algo de ella.— Comentó Orfeo con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

— Te aseguro que haremos todo lo posible para que no se acerque a ella, pero ahora debemos irnos.— Amara les hizo un gesto con la mano y se levantaron a la vez.

— Saben que siempre son bienvenidas aquí.— Dijo Agatha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

— Llegan tarde.— Anyeline miraba a sus compañeras con el ceño fruncido mientras sus brazos se encontraban cruzados bajo su pecho.

— Tranquila amiga.— Respondió Valerie mirándola, su cabello negro y totalmente rizado, su tez apiñonada clara y su cuerpo bien proporcionado la hacían ser una de las chicas más deseadas de la universidad.

— Tranquila no, además Liz aún no ha llegado.— Los orbes marrones de Anyeline parecían más oscuros.

— No logras nada con esa actitud.— Comentaba Raffaella entrando en la habitación, su cabello cobrizo oscuro iba atado en una trenza que no tardó en quitarse, sus orbes color pardo resaltaban gracias a su tez blanca rosácea.

— De acuerdo.— Bufó por lo bajo y se sentó a esperar.

— ¿Crees que la ha encontrado?— Valerie se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Amara iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, por ella entraba una sonriente Clío.

— ¿Estás bien?— Orfeo se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Claro que lo estoy.— Respondió Clío frunciendo el ceño ante aquella pregunta.

— Pero hoy cuando te fuiste estabas cabreada, algo bueno ha debido pasarte.— Volvió a comentar Orfeo esta vez caminando alrededor de la ojiverde y analizandola.

— ¿Acaso una no puede ser feliz por un momento?— Preguntó Clío sonriendo forzosamente.

— Déjame adivinar, te encontraste con el profesor Ainsworth y te dijo algo bonito ¿verdad?— Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Raffaella al ver como su amiga se ponía roja como un tomate.

— Hablando de eso, esta noche nuestros papasotes, digo, profesores, vendrán a vernos así que vamos a prepararnos.— De un momento a otro Orfeo les había recordado lo que se avecinaba y todas corrieron a arreglarse.

Como cada noche, Clío soltó su cabello color ciruela y se colocó aquellas lentillas rojas que tanto le gustaban, Amara se colocó la peluca negra corta con flequillo recto y unas lentillas azules, Orfeo se puso la peluca a media melena rubio platino y unas lentillas oscuras, Anyeline se amarró el cabello para crear un falso bob rizado y tiñó sus puntas de color rosado y por último Raffaella se colocó las lentillas color ámbar.

— ¿Están listas?— Rosalya entró en la habitación y se quedó boquiabierta, dejando la puerta detrás de ella abierta.

— Danos un minuto.— Comentó Clío mientras terminaba de ayudar a Orfeo con el Bralette negro de encaje que llevaba.

* * *

— ¿A dónde ha ido tu cuñada?— Preguntó Castiel bufando por lo bajo.

— Dijo que iba a ver como estaban las chicas.— Comentó con calma Lysandro.

— No sé ni siquiera que hago yo aquí.— Alexy se maldijo por lo bajo al ver que no había ni un solo chico trabajando en aquel local.

— Porque tú tienes que llevarme a casa.— Respondió Armin rodeando a su hermano con el brazo.

— ¿Esa no es Rosa?— Kentin parpadeó dos veces al ver la cabellera albina de Rosalya, se fue acercando lentamente y lo único que pudo ver antes de que el gorila de seguridad se pusiera en medio fue a Anyeline colocándose los ligueros de su traje.

— Acceso solo permitido a los trabajadores de este local.— Habló el hombre de dos metros, cabello negro y orbes rojos.

— Disculpe pero mi cuñada se encuentra en esa habitación.— El albino se acercó y señaló en dirección a Rosalya.

— Ro, te necesitan.— Gritó el hombre y en cuestión de segundos la albina había salido de la habitación y se encontraba delante de ellos.

— Gracias Michael.— Respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué no se puede pasar?— Habló Nathaniel por primera vez.

— Que genio eres rubito, es obvio que ahí se cambian las chicas.— Respondió el pelirrojo con burla.

— Dejen de comportarse como niños, las chicas ya van a salir.— Rosa cambió su semblante serio al ver como su jefe entraba por la puerta.

Los chicos ignoraron aquello y se dirigieron a los asientos que Rosalya les había señalado nada más llegar, delante de ellos se encontraba un gran escenario con varias barras de pole dance, de un momento a otro las luces se fueron apagando hasta que sólo quedaron aquellas que iluminaban el escenario.

— De acuerdo señor.— Susurró Rosalya dándole un papel a aquel hombre para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la mesa de mezclas.

— Gracias por venir esta noche señores, a continuación bailarán para ustedes las más hermosas de toda Francia.— Evan, un hombre de cabello negro y orbes rosados era el dueño del local y conocía a la perfección a todas sus empleadas.

Nada más escuchar aquello las chicas salieron colocándose cada una en su lugar, Clío, Amara y Orfeo en las respectivas barras de pole dance, Anyeline se encontraba al lado de Clío, Raffaella al lado de Amara y Valerie al lado de Orfeo.

— ¡Ellas son Plum, Gingerbread, Etoile, Mimi, Ella y Joy!— Evan las presentó en orden y le hizo una seña a Rosalya para que la música comenzase a sonar.

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get up and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

Desde el primer momento Castiel no pudo evitar mirar a Orfeo, la sensualidad con la que se movía, la flexibilidad que tenía al abrir las piernas, el pelirrojo sentía como el calor se acumulaba en una sola parte de su cuerpo.

Nathaniel se sintió atraído desde el primer momento por Valerie, aunque no usaba la barra sabía como mover su cuerpo para atraer la atención del rubio y por un momento deseó tenerla sólo para él, siendo así el único en poder disfrutar de ella.

Armin tenía una faceta seria en su rostro, no despegaba la mirada de Amara y estaba intentando controlarse, desde que había empezado a bailar le entraron ganas de subir al escenario y tocarla, pero sabía que no podía.

 _I wanna do it for the night, night  
So get me now, and knock this over  
I wanna do it like you like, like  
Come get me, baby, we're not getting younger  
I just want you tonight, night  
Baby, we won't do it for life, life_

Kentin reconoció al instante a Anyeline, después de todo era la única que llevaba ligueros, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al ver los movimientos de la chica y por un momento pensó si sería igual de sensual en la cama.

Lysandro tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, de nuevo su musa se encontraba delante de él, a lo mejor Plum podía ayudarle a olvidar a su alumna.

Alexy pensó que se iba a morir del aburrimiento, a él no le interesaban las mujeres, o eso creía hasta que vio como Raffaella movía su hermoso cuerpo delante de él, como si estuviese invitándole a probarlo por primera vez.

" _Tengo que hablar con ella como sea"_ Pensaron los chicos a la vez, no sabían en que lío estaban a punto de meterse.

 _Disculpen las faltas de ortografía xD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ;^;_

 _ **A Dreamless Singer(Raffaella D'Angelo)—Alexy**_

 _ **BoxOfGlitter(Orfeo Lyra Vryzas)—Castiel.**_

 _ **LadyAbshynte(Amara L'orange)—Armin.**_

 _ **An Scrawl(Anyeline Ompel)—Kentin.**_

 _ **Sakiiii(Valerie Wright)—Nathaniel.**_

 _ **TheKouSisters(Clío Elizabeth Roth)—Lysandro.**_

 _Que tengan una hermosa noche!_


End file.
